


It's Just A Dance.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Danny invites Laura to the Midterm Bash and rocks up in a tuxedo (because Sharon would look hella fine in one)</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Dance.

_Your sat on the end of her bed, listening to her rattle on about something, you don't know what, you tuned out on what she was saying just to watch her talk passionately to the camera. The midterm bash is coming up and your nervous about asking Laura to go with you. You fiddle with the bottom of your shirt for a moment before running you hand through your hair. You clear your throat and lean forward slightly, that get's Laura's attention, who by all accounts, looks as though she forgot you were in the room with her. You watch as a blush rises to her cheeks as she swivels around to face you. You quickly get out the words to ask her to the dance, you hold your breath while waiting for her to answer you._

_To your surprise she say's yes almost as soon as the question leaves your lips, the blush deepening on her cheeks when she realizes just how quickly she responded to your question. You give her a full blown grin at her answer, but before you can say anything else, she's asking you what she should wear and what time to be ready for. You watch as she starts going a little frantic, which you think she might have picked up from Perry, as she reminds you of the ginger woman. You watch her fret over having nothing to wear for a while before stopping her in her tracks, you tell her that she could show up in a sack and she'd still be the most beautiful girl at the dance._

_You watch as she ducks her head down at your compliment. You smile watching her, before telling her to wear something flowy and beautiful. You tell her that you'll pick her up at 6PM, half an hour before the dance get's under way so you can have a little time to yourselves before packing into the hall with the rest of the students at Silas. She smiles softly at you and tell's you that she can't wait, you can't either, you were looking forward to the dance anyway, but knowing that you'll be going with Laura has made you wish the dance was that night and not in two days time._

_You as LaFontaine for their help on picking out a tuxedo for yourself, which proves a little hard due to how tall you are. After checking out a few stores your convinced that you'll never find a tuxedo that fit's you properly. LaFontaine just rolls their eyes at you and you huff. Finally you manage to find a store that caters to the taller people, thankfully they have a woman's section, you and LaF spend the next half an hour picking out different tuxedo's and trying them on. LaF take's plenty of photo's of you in the tuxedo's to show Laura at a later stage. You finally find the perfect tuxedo, it's a dark navy color, not quite black, but in some light's it look's black, you pick out a slim black tie to go with it. LaF tell's you that you look amazing, which make's you blush._

_Your about to head back to the school, your tuxedo packed nicely and draped over your arm when LaF mentions a corsage. You hadn't thought about getting one and you panic, not knowing what Laura is wearing you don't know what would go with her outfit. Thankfully for you, LaF know's what Laura is wearing, Perry had helped Laura pick out a nice dress to wear. LaF doesn't tell you what kind or color the dress is, but they help you pick out a nice pale pink corsage for Laura to wear. Once you have everything you head back to Silas, thanking LaF when you get to your building._

_You don't see Laura all day, you hide away in your room looking over your tuxedo and hoping it goes well with what Laura is wearing, you also hope that the corsage you bought her goes as well. You look at the clock and see that it's 4PM, you have two hours before picking up Laura. You go for a shower before doing your hair and makeup, your not normally one to worry about that sort of thing, but you think you should make the effort for Laura. You don't wear too much makeup, in fact it doesn't really look like you have any on. You let your hair flow around your shoulders, fixing it in place. You quickly put your tuxedo on when you realize it's half past 5 already._

_You make it to Laura's dorm room just before 6PM, your nervous, which you think is stupid, you shouldn't be nervous, you like this girl. You wouldn't have been nervous to ask her to go with you if you didn't like her. You double check that you have the tickets to get into the dance and that you have the corsage. Once you've made sure you have everything, you knock on the door and wait for Laura to answer. You can hear her through the door, she calls out that she needs a minute._

_When she open's the door you think all the air in your lungs rushes out. You think the same happened to Laura by the look on her face. You take in what she's wearing, she has on a light pink dress, that's just slightly darker than the corsage you have for her, it hugs her upper body perfectly, then flows out as it get's to her hips. It stops just before her knees, she's wearing a shawl over her shoulders, a clutch bag in her hand, she has on heal's that make her just a little taller, she now comes up to just past your shoulder, as apposed to just under your shoulder._

_"You look beautiful."_


End file.
